Do what we can
by Gining
Summary: My first Tuna! Takes place after X2, but the people are more fitting from X, so I have placed it here. Tidus has come back to Yuna, but something is wrong. Full summery inside. one-shot


A/n: So I'm not a comedy writer. Yet as I was playing the end of X2 again, (yes I enjoyed it, but only as a stand alone game, it sucked as a sequel) an odd thought hit me when Bahamut talks to Yuna at the end. What if they couldn't do much? What if....this story happened instead? (and look! It's not an aurikku!!)

* * *

Disclaimer says that Gin owns no rights to the characters or places within.

"_We can't make any promises, but we will do what we can."_

What a joke. Yuna stared at what was supposed to be her boyfriend as she sat on a futon from across the room. True she was happy to have him back, but this wasn't what she was expecting. Tidus had come back, just as she had been told. With Lulu and Wakka already having a child, they agreed that it would be okay for the boy from Zanarkand to stay with the high summoner. After all, it's not like anything would happen, right?

Yuna sighed again for what must have been the tenth time that hour. She shook her head as somehow her gaze had drifted to the open window on her left.

"What's the matter, Yuna?" Tidus asked as he heard her sigh.

"Nothing. I think I need to go out. I'm going to go for a walk." She stood to do just that, but his small protest stopped her.

"Wait. I'll go too!" Tidus crossed the room in three strides and grabbed her hand.

Yuna repressed the need to whimper as they left together. She looked down to his face. Her bi-colored eyes closed in hurt. Down. He was shorter then her, not a problem, right? Except, it was because Tidus was a kid. A kid of only seven years old._ That_ was all the fayth could do. She had been so happy when they saw him in the ocean after coming home from Luca. She just never _expected _this.

Paine's reaction had been one of disbelief._ "This is who you were waiting for? You fought to see a kid again?" _

Rikku quickly came to her cousin's aid, but even she had a hard time trying to believe the fayth could be so cruel. "_Hey, don't be like that! He wasn't like this when he left! How were we supposed to know he would return like this!_?"

Yuna looked between the two friends before shaking her head._ "It's okay, Rikku. You don't have to defend me. I'm happy just to have him _back."

They stared at her for a moment before Yuna turned and walked down the ship's plank to meet with what should have been her boyfriend. He seemed to know her right away and ran up to her and hugged Yuna's legs. Trying to be strong, Yuna smiled and hugged back before leading him back to the village.

The village celebrated the return of not only Yuna but Tidus as well, although there were a bit of uneasy smiles and jokes going around. Wakka seemed happy to have his old buddy back, but even he had trouble getting past the fact it was just a kid. Lulu, in her wisdom assured Yuna that it wasn't her fault. That it wasn't because Yuna didn't believe or want enough.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted to her from the water's edge. They had reached the beach while she was deep in thought. His arm waved over his head before a frown crossed his face. He stopped his playing and came back over to her. Tidus' deep blue eyes stared into her own. "What's the matter? Are you sad? You should try laughing out loud. It always helped me!"

Yuna shook her head sadly. "I don't think it will help." She stated.

"Yeah it will! Over there! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the pier. There were no ships docked so they stood on the edge. Tidus began laughing first. Yuna watched for a moment before joining in.

She was starting to feel upbeat again until he suddenly stopped in mid-laugh. Worried that something happened, Yuna dropped to one knee and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tidus was using his arms to cover his face, and his body shook as if her were crying. "What is it? Is something the matter?"

"I-I don't know. It was like a flash. I was laughing and then a thought or something hit me. It scared me!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he threw himself into Yuna's unsuspecting arms.

She rubbed the top of his head all the while whispering that everything was going to be alright. Truth was, Yuna knew she was lying through her teeth. She didn't know if he would be okay or not, but how do you tell that to a seven year old? An idea popped in her mind, "Tidus?" He pulled his face back and looked at her. His eyes were rimmed in red, but he seemed more then willing to listen to what she had to say. "You said, a thought hit you. Could you tell me about it?"

He sniffled once and used the back of his hand to wipe his nose. Nodding his head, Tidus began to speak. "There was a guy and girl. They stood in front of a metal wall. I saw them laughing. It looked like me, but I know it wasn't! I just know! I never been anywhere but here!" More tears joined the others on his cheeks as he flopped to the wooden pier below.

Yuna tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Maybe we better go back now. It's getting late. I bet you're hungry." She had a feeling she knew what the flash was. It was right after he was made an official guardian for her pilgrimage. She could tell that there was something wrong when Tidus showed up, but was unable to figure it out (and the fact he was a child wasn't it). Not only was he seven, but there was only bits of his memory intact. It just wasn't fair! Did she risk her life twice for this?

Tidus sniffed once more but took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet and lead him back to Besaid Village. As soon as they arrived Lulu saw them. She could tell that something had happened when Tidus stared at the ground as he walked. Vidina struggled to be put down, so she allowed him to crawl while she came over to see what the problem was.

"Is there a problem I should be aware of?" She asked to Yuna knowing the returning guardian may not want to answer.

"I-I'm not sure. He was laughing, and then he stopped suddenly. I think he had a memory lapse." Yuna let go of his hand when Tidus tried to run over and play with the crawling baby.

"That's memory flash. A lapse would be when you forget things." Lulu corrected her younger sister.

Yuna blushed as she lowered her face in shame. "Oops. Sorry about that. Guess I got mixed up."

"It's alright. It's about time to eat anyway. Why don't you bring Tidus over to our place? We have more then enough." Scooping her child from the ground, Lulu paused only long enough to allow Tidus and Yuna to follow her.

That night Yuna lay in bed staring at the ceiling above. She could faintly hear Tidus in the next room breathing deeply. He seemed to be alright for now. Yuna rolled over to her side for a change in scenery, not that the wall was much better.

"Why? I just don't get it!" Her fist slammed into the pillow under her head as she struggled to understand. She was ready to just give up and close her eyes for sleep when a figure caught her attention. It was only a shadow at first, but the more she concentrated, the more clear it became. "It's you." She whispered in awe.

"I'm sorry," The young looking fayth replied.

Yuna sat up in bed hoping to get a few questions answered, "What happened? Why is he a kid?"

"I'm sorry," The fayth repeated.

"You're sorry? But what am I supposed to do? He can't stay like that forever, can he?" She was near frantic. Couldn't he tell her what she could do to help? The sound of struggling from the other room pulled her attention away. It seemed as if Tidus was having a nightmare. With only a passing glance at the boy-fayth, Yuna ran to check on Tidus.

He was flailing and screaming by the time she arrived. Finding a spot on the edge of the bed, she pulled him into her embrace. "It's okay now. You don't have to cry."

"Yes I do!" He fought back. "I want to go home. I want to see my mom! I want to see my friends again!" He tried to get out of bed, but Yuna restrained him by holding onto his wrist.

"You can't go outside. It's dark. You might get hurt."

"I don't care! I want to go home!" He broke free from her and dashed for the door. By the time Yuna caught up, Tidus was standing in the middle of the village looking lost and afraid. Tears ran down his cheeks again.

Yuna couldn't help but to feel bad for him. It's not like he could help it. "Tidus?" She whispered for fear she might startle him. He spun quickly, eyes wild. "Um, I'm sorry. You can't see your mom tonight. She uh, went away for a bit." She tried not to wince at how bad her lie was. She only hoped that he didn't see it.

Tidus pouted, but seemed to accept her answer for now. "I'm scared, Yuna. Could I sleep with you then?"

She gasped. How was she going to answer this? He was only a little boy now, but what would the villagers think? What would happen if he were to remember what happened tonight? She chewed her lip in thought. Tidus stuck his bottom lip out and gave her sad eyes begging silently for her to agree. "Al-alright. But just for tonight!" She warned.

His eyes grew so wide that Yuna couldn't help but feel as if she made the right choice. Could this be what being a mother was like? She looked up to see Tidus already running back to her hut, he stopped at the door and waited for her to catch up.

When she woke up the next day, Tidus was already gone. Panic hit her as she tried to quickly dress and run out to search. Her heart beat wildly in her chest when after searching for an hour, Yuna still did not find where Tidus could have gone. She had reached the top of the hill and sat down on the shrine about to give up. It was at this point she could hear voices. Shooting to her feet, Yuna watched for them.

"That was some pass, ya! Sorry about throwing the ball so hard though, brudda. I forgot you couldn't handle it."

"Hey! I too can handle it! I'll have you know, I'm going to be a star player someday! I'll even be better then my old man!"

Holding one hand to her chest, Yuna breathed out a sigh of relief. They must have been swimming in the lagoon this whole time. Wakka saw her there and let out what sounded like a muted uh-oh.

"Looks like you're in trouble now, brudda. Hey, Yuna! How you been?" Wakka waved his hand over his head as they approached the shrine. "I took my ol' pal here out for some blitz practice. The kid has talent."

"Thank you, Wakka. I really don't mind you practicing, I worried because I couldn't find him. I thought something happened." She reached her hand out for Tidus to take. "Come on, let's go..." Yuna paused in the middle of what she was saying. "Wakka? Does he look different to you?"

Scratching the back of his head, Wakka bent low and into young Tidus' face. "Naw, looks the same to me."

"No, he's taller. Like he grew overnight." Kneeling so she could see him face to face, Yuna asked the one question that would give her an answer. "Tidus, how old are you?"

With a smug look on his face, Tidus answered proudly, "I'm seven and a half years! My mom says that when I turn eight, I get to stay up later to see the players at the sphere pool."

Yuna and Wakka exchanged looks. Yesterday he had told them he was barely seven. Now he was suddenly older? Granted it wasn't much, but still normal people don't age months overnight.

"We better get him back. Maybe Lulu will have an idea of what to do." Yuna dusted off her half skirt and got to her feet once more taking Tidus' hand as they traveled down the hill. Wakka followed behind, for once stunned speechless. His sunny outlook on life was dampened by not knowing what to do to assure Yuna.

Tidus never noticed the strange looks they gave one another as he kept talking about whatever he saw around him. They would nod and smile to hide their true feelings. When they reached the gate, the youngest tried to run off to play. Yuna held firmly to his hand preventing him from doing so. "Tidus, wait. I want you to talk to Lulu first."

"Aww, do I have to? She's scary!"

Wakka attempted to hide his laughter behind a hand, but it was hard to keep it from reaching his eyes. Yuna tried to glare in scolding, but it was useless as she herself couldn't hide her own grin.

"Tell you what. I'll tell her not to be so scary then, ya. Will that work?" Wakka questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

Tidus nodded trusting the two adults. Somehow he knew they wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Feeling assured, he took the lead for the couple's hut.

For the next hour, Yuna stood in the village center playing with Vidina as she waited for Lulu and Tidus to come out. She wondered what the mage could be asking, but Lulu had said that it would be better if Yuna were not in the room when she talked to the young boy. It had hurt at first, but Yuna knew it was better this way.

Having been lost in her thoughts, Yuna almost lost track of the baby she was supposed to be keeping an eye on. She began to panic before she saw him crawling over to his home.

"Vidina! Don't do that to me!" She scolded the babe before cradling him in her arms. "Your mother would never let me live it down if I lost you."

"_Is there anything else you can tell me?"_

Yuna gasped as she heard the soft voice of Lulu coming from inside. She knew she really shouldn't listen in, but curiosity overcame her. Shushing the baby, she moved closer to be able to hear more. It seemed nothing else was going to be said though. The hut was silent now save for what sounded like a pot of water over the hearth. It was only that before sounds of leather swishing gave evidence that Lulu was moving around inside. With wide eyes, Yuna attempted to run before she got caught.

She only made it several small steps before a blond head came out. Tidus' face brightened when he saw her. He ran over and wrapped his arms around her legs in a hug. It was such a heartwarming gesture, that Yuna couldn't help but smile in love at it. Lulu exited the hut and saw what was going on. A small smile crossed her purple lips. She didn't have the answers Yuna wanted, but at least Tidus still cared for the High Summoner.

With a small 'Oh' Yuna detached herself from the blond's grasp and walked over to the mother. "Here's Vidina. He was no trouble at all. So did you find anything out?"

Lulu's smile faded sadly. As much as she prodded, she was unable to find out why Tidus was a boy and not a grown man. "Yuna, may I have a word with you?"

"Oh? Why of course. Tidus, be a good boy now and don't run off. I'll be right back!" He waved her off as the women entered the hut.

Lulu was the first to speak. "It's strange really. I even tried magic, but nothing worked. I asked him all about when we traveled together, but he remembers nothing. It is as if his mind was wiped clean to the point where he is now. He's still growing, but at an alarming rate. When you brought him to the village last week he insisted he was only seven. Now he seems to act as if he were closer to eight.

"I became worried when some of my questions appeared to be bothering him more deeply then they should. Your Tidus is there somewhere, we may just have to wait for him to show up."

Yuna wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong. Everyone looked up to her. If she were to lose it now, she would never gain that reliance again. "I will wait then. Even- even if he is just a boy, he is still Tidus."

"That's the Yuna I know. Just be there for him. That's all I can say."

Yuna thanked the mage and left. Until it all became clear, she was going to stay by his side until the end. The next several weeks was going to be tough, but she was tougher.

Wakka had suggested she call her cousin and see if Rikku had any Al Bhed medicine that might help. After showing up and pouring salve after salve on his skin, Tidus had enough and run away crying. Yuna had to chase him down and attempt to assure him that she would not let "the crazy lady" near him again.

Rikku left the island, but asked that they keep her informed. If she found any information out while she traveled she would let them know right away too. Yuna thanked her several times before resigning to the fact that Tidus was probably going to remain a child for the rest of his life.

They were sitting on the beach together watching the sun go down when it happened again. Tidus gripped at his head as he whimpered in pain.

"It hurts, make it stop," He cried.

Trying to call upon the white magic she could remember, Yuna did not hesitate to cast. His whimpering quieted, but she could tell Tidus was still in pain. "What else can I do? Tell me! What would help?"

Blue eyes looked up and locked to her own before he passed out. With a feeling of dread, Yuna picked him up and attempted to carry him back to the village. She struggled on the sand of the island before one of the Aurochs saw her and took the boy from her arms. Yuna ran beside him while holding onto Tidus' hand the whole way. She prayed to every god she could think of to help him recover.

Tidus was brought to the village temple. It had been remade into a place where travelers could rest and a healing lodge of sorts. The women inside pushed Yuna out and told her they would come get her when they were done.

Yuna paced outside until late into the night. She feared that if she were to fall asleep, this would end up one big dream. And she knew one thing about dreams....they disappeared. As she paced Bahamut showed up again. If possible, he looked even more faded and tired then the last time she had seen him. His weak whisper of apology didn't help either.

"You're sorry?" Yuna hissed before remembering whom she was talking to. "I know I wished him back, but it wasn't supposed to be like this! All I wanted was my happy ending." Tears tried to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. The fayth stood motionless and silent before fading without an answer.

"Lady Yuna! Oh, there you are!" A healer had come out searching. She found Yuna on her knees too tired to stand any more.

"Is he awake?" Yuna asked without turning.

"I'm sorry, but there has been no change. We want to know if we can keep him over night and watch for anything?" The healer clasped her hands in front of her and waited.

Breathing out a sigh, Yuna nodded her head mutely. She stood and went to her own hut. Maybe this really was all a dream. Every bit of it, and she would wake in the morning to find that out. There was only one problem, Yuna could not fall asleep. All her thoughts were focused on the boy in the temple.

The sun was just starting its rise over the ocean when she rose. Her hands were held tightly at her sides, and her mouth was set in a firm line as she entered. Enough was enough. This was her chance to get some answers!

By the time she reached the room where Tidus was, her body was shaking with suppressed anger. It all left as soon as she saw him. During the night, he had changed. Tidus looked like he was almost twelve now. Brushing a piece of blond hair from his face, she had to admit, he made a nice looking teen. At her light touch, his eyes began to flutter.

"Yuna? Is that you?"

"Of course. How do you feel?"

"My head feels a little funny. Did I get hurt in practice again? Auron always says I try too hard for my age. The other kids don't like it when I can beat them so well." He laughed lightly and Yuna joined in.

"Tidus, can I talk to you?" She bit her bottom lip in worry.

"Of course! Ask me anything!" He seemed to think over his answer before adding, "Unless it has to do with my old man. I don't want to talk about him." He scowled as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. It's about you. I want to know if you remember ever being to Luca? Or maybe even Gagazet?"

"Luca, Gagazet? What are those, pools?" He honestly did not know, but something deep inside him told him that he should.

"Think hard now. How old are you now? I want you to tell me about the first time we met." Maybe if she pushed him a little, he would be able to remember.

"That's an easy one! We first met when you....when you..." Confusion filled his sea blue eyes. When had he met Yuna? Tidus knew that Yuna was a part of him, but why could he not remember the time they met? He pounded his forehead as if to force the answer out. It never came and the strain of trying to gave him a headache. This was worse then any he had in the past. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell backwards in the bed.

Yuna screamed for help as she reached for his hand once again. Pyerflies began to swirl around them preventing anyone from getting close enough to help. They moved faster and faster until Yuna had to slam her eyes closed in order not to go crazy. Yet not once did she let go of Tidus.

Wind whistled and she could feel clothing rippling from her body. Only when it stopped did she dare open her eyes. Looking at her hand, she saw that she was no longer holding onto Tidus. She was about to panic before she saw him standing on the edge of a cliff. His back was to her, but she knew it was him.

When she tried to call out to him, no sound escaped her mouth. She was forced to walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder instead. He stiffened under her touch. Turning, he saw it was her, but there was no recognition in his eyes.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked softly. "No one is supposed to know of this place."

"I-I don't know." Yuna answered relieved that she was able to speak. "The last time I saw you, you were only twelve. How did you grow so fast?"

Tidus laughed at her innocent seeming question. "You have a beautiful voice, but you are very strange. I didn't grow fast at all. It took seventeen years to get this age." He chuckled before looking in her eyes. "Your eyes, they.." He gripped his head once more.

Yuna gasped as she too fell to the ground with him wanting to ride the pain out with him. The episode didn't last long at all, and when Tidus opened his eyes again he spoke her name.

"You remember me?"

"Not really. It's like something inside me knows you, but I have no idea how I knew your name. But I don't think I mind. It's a pretty name for such a pretty woman."

Yuna blushed. "My father named me. He once told me that he had high hopes for me. That he was giving me a name to live up to."

They sat together on the edge of the cliff staring at one another for some time. There was no sun or moon here, just endless fields below and stars above. Yet it was light enough as if it were day.

"Where are we?" Yuna finally asked. She had been trying to figure it out, but came up empty.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. But I think I like it. As long as I am with you, nothing else really matters. Because you know, I'll be with you for always." More pyerflies drifted about in lazy circles before his body absorbed them. Yuna gasped, but it was as if Tidus never noticed them. He sat there staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled Yuna closer.

She wanted to protest, but this moment seemed like it was supposed to happen, like it was meant to occur. She felt cool lips on her own, and her eyes slid closed of their own accord. As he deepened the kiss, Yuna felt like she was spinning again. Like time had been lost and was now trying to be found. Her body felt lighter then air and she smiled at the sensation. All of a sudden gravity kicked in and she landed hard.

Under her head was the feeling of sticks, two of them to be exact. Light burned through her closed lids, and she winced in an attempt to get them to adjust before opening them. A hand was running in her hair over and over relaxing whatever thoughts she had that she was hurt. She blinked a few times and saw the white ceiling above.

"Good, you finally woke up. I was getting worried about you, Yuna."

Her gaze shot up to a face smiling down at her. He was upside down from her angle, but it was him. It was the Tidus she knew and loved! Yuna wasted no time in rolling over and throwing her arms around his neck. "You're back! Is it really you?"

"I think so. It's all because of you. You saved me when no one else could." As Yuna tried to hug him tighter, Tidus took the moment their lips grew close and kissed her.

Yuna loved the feeling of that kiss. It was the same feeling she got in the springs of Macalania. There was so much love and devotion in that kiss, she knew this was the same Tidus from her journeys.

"Oh! Uh-oh." The couple broke away from one another and looked up to see Wakka standing in the door way. His face almost matched his hair as he had seen more then he meant to. "Sorry 'bout that, ya. I just came to check on you. Seems you two have some catching up to do though. Um, see you later, brudda."

The reunited couple looked at one another and laughed. Yuna calmed down first and asked the question that was bugging her. "How?"

"Well I kinda remember a kid in a purple hood coming up to me. He asked me if I wanted to go back. Knowing that meant I would be able to see you again, I accepted. He warned me that he would do all he could to send me back. I thought he meant that I would end up in Zanarkand or something. It turned out they only had the power remaining to send me back as a kid!"

"But how are you here now? Obviously you're not a kid anymore." Her hands touched every part of him they could as if still unsure if this was real or not.

"I have a theory. I think it was your love, Yuna. Every time you thought about me, or showed concern, I could feel it in here." He gently placed her hand over his heart where she could feel it beating inside his chest. "It was your love that did it. You made me real. Not the fayth, not touching Sin. You. Your love attracted pyerflies and with them were the rest of my memories and parts of me that made me who I am. Yuna, thank you."

Yuna blushed again and turned her head away. When Tidus dipped one finger under her chin and pulled her back, she didn't refuse the soft lips that covered her own. After all, it was filled with love.----

/////Yeah, I know the end was very cheesy, it's Tidus and Yuna. What did you expect? They are soppy romantics like that! Anyway, how was my very first Tidus/Yuna story? Was it all you expected it to be?


End file.
